El sabor de la miel con Limón
by Lune Lux Iseki
Summary: Era un día donde todo podía pasar, solo dos almas en el acto del primer juego y muchas cosas del misterio.La rutina de todos los meses, no podía dejarlo...


El sabor de miel con limón

_By. Lady Yaoi Yuri_

_N/A: Holanda que Talca como les baila, bueno la verdad es que no se de mis fics hace mil años a.C. xDD a si que omitiré esa parte..UU bueno, este es un fic raro salido de mi mente, mi taza con miel con limón, mi amor por Quatre, mi amor imposible y una canción…_

One-shot (¿O no?)

Advertencias: ninguna, salvo que no se uúU

Parejas: xDD Solo léanlo uúU.

_Amour_

_By. Rammstein_

"_Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier_

_El Amor es una bestia salvaje"_

Apresuró el paso, hacía frío por esos días y no quería terminar como su "amigo" postrado en la cama y enfermo, las horas le parecieron eternas hasta que llegó al lugar que buscaba.

-Hoy te has demorado mas que de costumbre, me tenías preocupado- Un chico de trenza tomaba la taza y la acercaba a sus labios y después la dejó en su lugar.

-Hn, lo siento pero Quatre enfermó y necesitaba que yo estuviera allí…-los ojos azul cobaltos eléctricos rodearon al chico frente de él.

-como van las cosas con Quatre ahora, que lo mencionas, ¿va todo bien?- Duo dejo el periódico a un lado y puso sus manos en su cara- es como yo o peor que yo, vamos…cuéntame Hee-chan-

Heero cerro los ojos esta discusión se le hacia conocida, -Duo ya te dije que no tengo nada con Quatre, aparte de eso no hay comparación por que no son la misma persona.

-Pero es el mismo físico, ¿no?-

-Tal vez pero eso esta fuera de contexto-

-¿Qué me dices de Relena, acepta que me hayas cambiado por Quatre, o todavía cree que tu eres suyo, Heero hacía tanto que no nos vemos, cuéntame más de tu nueva vida, sin mi.- Insistente como siempre, no faltaba la vez que miraba hacia la nada para volver sus ojos y chocarlos con el azul centellante que brillaba con mas potencia.

"_Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir_

_Que te va siguiendo el rastro"_

-Duo dejemos las cosas claras, a pesar de haber tenido algo contigo hace mucho tiempo, no estoy con nadie- Heero paso sus manos en sus cabellos.

-yo tampoco, no he podido olvidarte- Duo hizo una pausa.

-Nunca te cansarás de decirme lo mismo, ¿verdad?- Heero les tomó las manos a Duo a cabizbajo y comenzó a acariciar esas manos que antes eran parte de un tesoro que tenía todo el sentido para el.

-No, y es que aun te amo-

-Pero yo no puedo corresponderte y no es por Quatre ni mucho menos por Relena tu sabes que el Amor se terminó- Heero hizo una pausa.

-¿El amor se puede acabar?- Duo alzo la vista hacia su amor no correspondido.

"_Nistet auf gebrochenen Herzen_

_Anida en los corazones rotos"_

-la respuesta a esa pregunta no te la puedo dar yo, eso es personal Duo- ojos azules cruzándose, la desesperación y la pena revuelta con la conformidad de haber hecho lo correcto, Duo soltó el garre y busco en su saco la cajetilla de cigarros, posó uno en su boca y lo prendió.

-¿fumas?- Heero miro hacia la ventana junto a la mesa.

-No, antes lo hacia cuando estaba contigo, cuando me fui a vivir con Quatre lo deje-

-Ya veo, como son las vueltas de la vida, ¿no crees?-

-Lo mismo digo- Miró su reloj, para recordar que tenía que llegar temprano a casa.

-Duo, lo siento me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo pero debo irme, Quatre espera por mi y sus remedios.-

-Admiro a Quatre- Heero observó extraño a Duo, mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro.- Supo hacer algo que yo jamás pude, y eso es- miro fijamente los ojos de Heero – Cambiar tu carácter, y es que se nota a leguas que mientras tu eres feliz, yo me ahogo cada día mas desde que tu te alejaste de mi lado.

Heero bajó su vista, ciertamente Duo tenía razón, desde que había terminado con él, y se fue a vivir con Quatre las cosas en su vida habían cambiado mucho, y es que el rubio era lo que seguramente había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, es verdad amó a Duo con locura y pasión hasta olvidar quien era, y a Quatre…a Quatre…

-Sabes o mejor dicho… ¿recuerdas la razón por la que terminamos?- El trenzado llamo al mesero para pedirle otra taza de café, lo necesitaba.

_  
"Geht auf Jagd bei Kuss und Kerzen_

_Y va de caza cuando hay besos y velas"_

-Como olvidar aquél día, la expresión tuya y la de Quatre…Heero esas cosas no son fáciles de olvidar… Y aún persiste mi razón de que ustedes lo tramaron todo en conjunto.

-pero no fue así, yo… Quatre quiso acompañarme ese día, no puedo perdonar lo que vi de ti Duo por dios, estabas tú con Trowa es día- Heero movió las manos de forma exasperante y miró a Duo de forma desafiante. –Hasta cuando, me lo pensabas ocultar…eso es lo único que cabe dentro de mi mente desde ese día remoto.

Duo calló.

-Quería lo mejor para los dos, todos nuestros sueños se estaban haciendo añicos, tenía que reaccionar, saber que aún me amabas, ¡¡SABER EL SENTIDO DE NUSTRAS VIDAS DESPUES DE LA GUERRA!- Duo dejo su cigarrillo, en la mano y lo apago apretando firmemente su puño. –dime Heero… ¿Por qué te digo amando así, ¿Cuándo TERMINARA ESTA TORTURA? – Duo soltó el cigarro consumado, y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Hasta cuando seguirás obsesionado conmigo…sabes, lo mejor es que… yo me retire…algunas cosas no pueden esperar.- Heero se levantó de su silla, al mismo tiempo Duo hizo lo mismo y empujó a Heero, para besarlo.

_  
"Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen_

_Se alimenta succionando fuerte de tus labios"_

Entonces…la lluvia se dejó caer en las afueras del local…pero al mismo tiempo los corazones de ambas personas se humedecía haciendo que los recuerdos del pasado volvieran a surgir como un torbellino, quizás de jamás nunca apagar, no mientras los sentimientos en las personas tras la guerra estuvieran vivos, no mientras el sufriendo de algunos se trastornaban, no mientras la gente volvía a sonreír, entonces… ¿ese era un gran momento, ¿era lo que esperabas?...

Aún existe gente llorando por su ser perdido, has matado, viste como mataban...tú amigo mató y… ¿a ti te mató la guerra?

Heero cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomó a Duo de la cintura, recordando algunas vez esas palabras que Quatre le dijo , para un discurso que preparó en un debate frente a Relena. Volvió en si presionó fuertemente las caderas de Duo y luego se separó de el.

El trenzado tomó sus cosas y Heero dejó el dinero…otra vez empezaba la rutina de todo los meses.

_  
"Gräbt sich Gänge durch die Rippen_

_Y cava túneles entre tus costillas"_

Se subieron al auto Heero empezó a moverse, mientras Duo se acercaba a el y le besaba el oído, su rostro con mucho cuidado, metía las manos por la camisa de Heero. El auto paró en un semáforo, Heero toma la cabeza de Duo y busca sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente, tal vez esa iba a ser la última vez que se dejaba llevar por el deseo y debía aprovechar todo hasta la última gota, el último gemido.

El auto aparcó en un costado del departamento del trenzado. Ambos se bajaron, Duo se mantuvo junto la puerta del Auto y Heero se acercó sediento de él…sediento de más. Acercó a Duo tomándolo de las caderas, sus ojos chocaron fuertemente, y los labios de cada uno se reencontraron en el culmine, avanzaron por todas las escaleras, abrieron la puerta, Duo toma la chaqueta de Heero y la lanzó lejos Heero toma a Duo en el aire y este logran enlazarse con el chico de tez morena.

Ambos se dirigen hacia la habitación, testigo muda de las cosas que han pasado en esa casa y con Duo.

_  
"Lässt sich fallen weich wie Schnee_

_Cae suavemente, como la nieve"_

El joven de los largos cabellos cae en las sabanas blancas de seda, sobre el…lo cubre una piel morena…ojos, miradas topándose…cuerpos y sensaciones buscándose y rozándose.

Gemidos. Duo besa con ganas el pecho musculoso y aun después de la guerra bien formada de Heero, la rutina va y viene es lo mismo siempre…se ven, se buscan, se besan y se acuestan.

To be continue.


End file.
